


Memories of Us - Steve Rogers one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Steve Rogers and his wife reminisce about their marriage at an anniversary party





	Memories of Us - Steve Rogers one shot

“Do you remember the day we met?  When you were working at that corner diner?” I asked softly, looking down to catch her eye as we rocked back and forth slowly on the dance floor.  

With a quick chuckle at the memory, she sheepishly replied, “Of course, how could I forget the day I dumped a plate of salad on the unbelievably attractive man in my section.”

Throwing back my head, I rolled my eyes and smiled, still seeing, in my mind’s eye, her face when she'd realized what she had done.  “Remember how you tried to clean it off my pants?”

She buried her face into my chest, trying to hide how red it suddenly became as the embarrassing memory came flooding back. “Oh my god, yes! Then it occurred to me that I probably shouldn’t have my hand that close to a customer’s crotch.”  

Leaning down close to her ear, I whispered, “I’ll let you in on a little secret I probably never told you before.  I really didn’t mind your hand being that close.” 

Both red faced now, we laughed together at the memory.  She had been so adorably flustered.  I’ll never forget the way she'd quickly withdrawn her hand, her face instantly apologetic, when she'd realized where it had been.  I held her tighter, giving us a quick turn on the dance floor.  I looked around quickly, smiling to myself at the sight of so many of our loved ones in the room.

Gazing up at me, she bit her lip and smiled before confessing, “I gotta say, when I spilled food on you again, the third or fourth time you came in, it was a total shock that you not only tipped me but even asked for my number!”

I looked down at her with a comical expression of shock. “Why wouldn’t I?  You were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen!  The fact that you were also world class klutz just made you feel somehow approachable.”  Pausing, I jested, “I do, however, recall telling myself to never, ever,  order hot soup when you were my waitress.”  

Her laugh had always been contagious and, when she barked out a laugh at my joke, I couldn’t help but join her.  I caught glimpses of our loved ones looking our way and smiling at the sight of us. 

I gently took her chin between my fingers, raising her face so I could look her directly in the eyes and confessed, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I fell head over heels in love with you the second you smiled at me. If we hadn’t ended up together, I swear I’d still be thinking of you to this day.”  A tear slipped out of her eye and I wiped away for her.  I leaned in for a kiss which she eagerly accepted.  It may have been our millionth, but some things just never grow old.  

We continued to dance a bit and, when the next song came on, her eyes began to glisten with tears again, the song being significant and emotional for us.  It was the song that had played the first time we'd kissed. I released the hand I was holding while we slow danced and cradled her in my arms instead, mimicking the way I'd held her that night.  She placed her hand onto the back of my neck and drew me in for a longer kiss. Hearing a chorus of “Oohs” and “Aaahs,” we ended up smiling while doing it and finally broke apart as I felt a tug on my pants.  The culprit, our youngest granddaughter, giggled and shouted out, “Mommy!  They’re kissing again!!”  I pretended to give chase, causing her to run away with a happy squeal.  I turned back to my wife and held her again, continuing to rock our bodies to the music. 

She cupped my cheek in her hand and said with sincerity, “Steve Rogers, the best decisions I ever made in my life were saying ‘Yes’ to that date and ‘Yes’ to this ring.”  We continued dancing as she added, “I was so happy you agreed to get married in San Francisco.  It meant the world to me to have so much of my family there.”

“That’s one upside to being frozen for 70+ years, no family to work a wedding location around.”  I held her tighter, planting a kiss on her lips. "You looked like an angel walking down the aisle towards me.”

“You were so handsome standing there.  I remember the look on your face as you watched me, the tears we were both shedding.”  She wiped at one even as she said it.  

She chuckled as she asked, “Do you remember the Best Man speech Bucky made?  It was one of kind and, to this day, the best I ever heard at anyone’s wedding.”

Looking around, I spotted my partner in crime on the far side of the room, nodding a greeting his way.  

Whispering conspiratorially I informed her, “You know, a little birdy told me he may be planning a sequel to it tonight.  I can only imagine what he has up his sleeve.”

A few friends came to greet us and we took a break, standing just to the side of the dance floor to converse.  After they had left us, I stood behind her and cradled her in arms as we continued reminiscing and swaying to the music during our few minutes alone.

“The color you have on reminds me of the dress I bought you for your birthday that year.  You looked so lovely in it.”

“Now I have a secret to tell.  It’s kind of why I bought this one.  I loved that dress.  I remember being so surprised when you walked in with that huge box.  I didn’t know what to expect when I saw it.”

“I remember.  Back in my day that was a special gift to give your gal.  It didn’t occur to me until that moment that it just wasn’t the norm anymore, that it was such an old fashioned thing to do.”  

“It was a perfect gift.  Girls these days will never understand how special it feels to receive a dress all wrapped up in a big box with tissue and ribbon.  Something that was chosen just for them.  I felt like a movie star on your arm at the party that night.”

She turned in my arms then and kissed me again, even after all this time it never got old. We broke apart when the catcalls began from our guests.

Blushing just a little bit, I looked around at them all, waving my hand a bit to tell them to knock it off before placing it on my wife’s back, holding her close as I looked into her eyes. 

The sound of a glass being hit with a spoon called our attention as Bucky whistled out, asking everyone for their attention.

“Thank you all for coming. Please join me by raising your glasses in a toast.  25 years ago the final part of our Capsicle melted, his heart.  Meeting this amazing woman was the final piece to the puzzle that he needed to fully come back to life.”

Bucky continued with his speech, as uproarious as it had been all those many years ago.  

I spoke quietly in her ear, “Finding you truly did make everything worthwhile.  I fall in love with you a little more each day.  Happy Anniversary, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for a song based writing challenge. This was inspired by the George Strait song, "Rockin' in the arms of your memory"


End file.
